


Josh Dun is Too Pretty

by ValdangeloMalec



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, High School, Humor, Humour, M/M, joshler - Freeform, kellic - Freeform, kinda funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValdangeloMalec/pseuds/ValdangeloMalec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler can't stop looking at Josh, and it gets him into a shitload of trouble. Also Kellic, just as a side pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'He's such an adorable human,' Tyler thought dreamily, head resting on his hand as he stared at Joshua Dun, a goofy smile on his face. 'He looks so cute with that red eyeshadow. I wish he wore it everyday, and that I could see it better.' Tyler always had to sit at the back with the rest of the 'cool kids' whereas Josh sat around the middle, not super eager, but also taking notes and rarely chatting to anyone.

"...Joseph. Mr Joseph!" The teachers stern voice called out. Tyler snapped out of his daze, his head shooting up, the sudden moving jerking him off balance, so he nearly fell out of his chair. Everyone was looking at him, including Josh, which probably meant he had seen him staring at him with a stupid, love-struck expression on his face. "If you are quite done staring at Mr Dun, you can answer question 5." Okay, Tyler was pretty sure teachers couldn't say things like that. He could feel a blush rising up his neck as the students around him sniggered. Josh looked embarrassed as well, but he was smirking almost confidently. Tyler could be confident too - he was expected to be confident.

"What if I'm not quite done? Frankly, I could stare all day," Tyler said before he could think twice, ending his comment with a wink directed at Josh. His classmates seemed both amused and confused. Tyler didn't blame them, nobody knew he was gay. Hell, Tyler didn't even know if he was gay. Josh was just really pretty.

The teacher wasn't amused by his comment and gave an irritated 'humph' before speaking up again. "Mr Joseph, I'm sure everyone would appreciate it if you separated your personal life with your school work, and you answered question number 5!" The teacher seemed mad. And it didn't seem as if she was going to calm down - the page Tyler was on didn't even have questions.

"Er... What page are we on?" Tyler asked sheepishly, the teachers glare becoming furious.  
"Which page are you on, Mr Joseph?" The teacher demanded, and Tyler quickly checked his page number.

"Number 263?" He hoped he wasn't too far behind. From the snickers that followed his accidental question, he assumed his hopes were moot.

"We're up to page 394. We changed unit during class, as we finished the unit on World War II, unless you're still having trouble with that, Mr Joseph," the teachers voice had gone scarily calm. 

"No, sorry. I was, um, distracted," Tyler said, cringing. The class were amused by the scene, and Tyler could feel himself beginning to blush. He was meant to be the cool, confident guy who hung out with the jocks and dated the hot girls. He was meant to be pro at everything, and answer the teacher cockily when called one. But really, he was only a pro at imperfections. He was insecure, and couldn't handle speaking out to teachers. He cared to much what people thought. 

 

"Lovely display during History, dear Tyler. I thoroughly enjoyed it," Vic said, smirking, as he slid into the seat opposite Tyler in the cafeteria. Tyler groaned loudly, resting his head on the table as the rest of the guys came over.

"Shut up," Tyler moaned, his voice distorted slightly due to the table. "I couldn't help it. He's so cute, I wanna lick his face."

"That's really weird," Jack commented, snagging Alex's Apple juice and switching it out for his orange. 

"Why don't you just ask him out?" Vic asked, craning his neck to try and spot Josh in the sea of students spread out through the cafeteria.

"Don't be ridiculous, there's no way he would say yes. I barely even know him."

"Dude, you've been pining over him for months now. Don't even try to deny it," Vic added on when he saw Tyler raise his head and open his moth to interrupt him. "Ask him out."

"Yeah, right," Tyler huffed. "I'll ask him out if you ask out his friend that you keep talking about." Tyler was sure that Vic wouldn't ask out Kellin. He had had the opportunity enough times, and never did. There was no chance.

"Fine," Vic said stubbornly, standing up. "Only to prove how good of a friend I am. I am facing possible rejection to get you a boyfriend." With that, he marched over to where Kellin and Josh were sitting, having spotted them when trying to seek out Josh. 

"I can't believe this," Mike, Vic's brother, muttered. "I try for weeks to convince him to ask out Kellin, and you manage it in one sentence." Nobody was really paying attention to Mike though. All eyes were on Vic - and not just from their table. Vic had, for some crazy reason, decided that a dramatic serenade was key to Kellin going out with him, and was in the process of thoroughly amusing everyone on the surrounding tables. It wasn't that Vic had a bad voice - his voice was actually quite brilliant. It was just that Vic seemed to think that 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by Rick Astley was the perfect choice for the situation. Kellin looked horrified, whereas Josh seemed to be trying to contain his laughter, unlike everyone at Tyler's table, who were nearly crying with laughter. Tyler wished he could see the funny side, but this meant that Tyler had to ask out Josh. 

Vic came back not too long after, a smug look on his face, although Tyler hadn't heard him finish the song.

"Guess who has a date this Friday," he said, not even bothering to phrase it as a question.  
"How did you manage that?" Jack demanded, wiping away the last of his tears from laughing so hard.

"He said that he would go on as many dates as it took for me to stop." Tyler snorted, unable to help himself, making Vic turn to him.

"Your turn, lover boy. Get your pretty ass over there and ask Josh for his hand in marriage." Tyler's stomach dropped, the nerves too much. He never should have made that deal. 

"Not now," he said cautiously. "Not with everyone around. I don't want it to be too embarrassing when he says no and crushes my soul." So the rest of the guys allowed Tyler some time to figure out how to get Josh on his own. Although, as it turns out, that wasn't difficult in the slightest. 

 

"Hey, wanna make out?" Josh asked, Tyler only noticing him when he closed his locker, having just pulled out his maths text book. Tyler just stared at him for a moment. 

"What?" He asked, sure he had misheard.

"Well, you know, you kept staring at me during history, so I figured you would be cool with skipping maths as well. At least this time you can actually act on your impossibly unending lust for me," Josh smirked.

"I - I don't have an impossibly unending-" Tyler spluttered before being cut off. 

"Anyway, there's an empty janitors closet not far from here, not to be cliche or anything, but I'm totally up for going there to make out. You up for it?" As if Tyler could say no.

 

"Fuck," Tyler groaned as Josh bit his neck slightly, running his tongue over the mark immediately after. "Lips, now." Tyler knew it wasn't the hottest thing he could be saying during a make out session, but he needed Josh to go back to kissing him. Which he thankfully did. Josh nibbled on Tyler's bottom lips, making Tyler groan into his mouth. Tyler fought for dominance as Josh pressed his tongue into his mouth, but gave up quickly and let Josh do whatever he wanted. He wasn't objecting to anything that was going on. Tyler was suddenly very aware of Josh's hand, which was inching towards Tyler trousers. He ran his hand over the bulge in his trousers, making Tyler let out an embarrassing whimper. Josh grinned at him and moved his hand to undo the button of his trousers. Tyler nodded slightly, letting Josh know that it was okay. 

The door burst open as Josh was pulling down Tyler's fly. The vice principle burst in, face purple with rage. "You two!" He yelled, pointed a threatening finger towards Tyler and Josh. Tyler was horrified, and scrambled to do his pants back on, whereas Josh looked bemused. Nothing really seemed to bother Josh. "With me!" The vice principle marched out of the janitors closet, Tyler and Josh having no choice but to follow him. It was painfully obvious what they had been doing, with their ruffled hair and partially unbuttoned shirts, and the giant hickey Tyler had left on Joshed neck. He had been quite proud of it at the time.

To make matters even worse, the classes had been dismissed, so most, if not all, students were in the hallways, and got to watch as Tyler and Josh were marched to the principles office. The vice principle led them through a route that passed right by Tyler's friends, who were obviously able to put two and two together, and let out loud wolf whistles as the two students passed by them. Tyler was quick to flip them off, an act that was thankfully unseen by the vice principle. 

They soon reached the principle, who seemed unreasonably appalled by their actions.  
"I'm going to have to call in your parents," the principle said, seeming almost sorry about it. For the first time since meeting him, Josh looked uneasy.

"No, please, Mr Henroach, my parents don't know that I'm gay. I don't want them to find out this way," Josh pleaded. Tyler hadn't even thought of that. He didn't know how his mother was going to react to the fact that he was caught making out with a guy. He could only hope she wasn't too mad.

 

Tyler's mother may have been the most embarrassing parent that anyone could ever have. She had sat there, with the principle, her son, Josh, and Josh's parents, and laughed herself into a state of tears when she heard what Tyler had done. Tyler hid his face in his hands, groaning weakly. 

"Well," Kelly said, wiping under her eyes and attempting to fix her make up. "I suppose I owe your father $5." 

"You bet on - oh my god," Tyler muttered, sliding down further in his chair. Josh's parents didn't seemed amused with how Kelly was acting. 

"I'm disappointed that you didn't tell us you have a boyfriend," Josh's mother said. Josh looked guilty, and shot a look at Tyler, who knew what it meant. No need to make the situation worse by telling Josh's mother that they weren't dating, they just nearly had sex in a janitors closet. Tyler caught his mothers eye, who seemed to know exactly what was going on somehow, and found it hysterical. 

"I insist on having - Tyler, is it? - over for dinner soon. If he's important enough to miss school for, he is obviously important enough to meet us formally." Great. Tyler would have to go through an uncomfortable dinner with Josh's family, who assumed they were dating.

"Well, that's something that can be arranged another time. Tyler and Josh won't be facing a suspension, but this is their first and only warning, and they will have to partake in a weeks worth of detentions," the principle explained. Tyler thought it was a little harsh, and his mother seemed to as well, but Josh's father was nodding, agreeing with what the principle was saying. 

The parents thanked the principle and left, bidding their children goodbye, and having a discussion on their way out, most likely about Tyler going to Josh's house for dinner. Tyler and Josh were dismissed and instructed to go to their classes - actually, this time.

There was a slight awkward moment as the two boys made their way to their respective classes, which were thankfully close to each other.

"So, uh, we might as well date now, mightn't we?" Josh asked, slightly nervously. Tyler nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I mean, our parents already think we are. The school has some information. May as well," Tyler shrugged, trying not to look too eager. Josh looked relieved. They arrived at Tyler's class, and stopped outside the door. 

"I'll give you my number next time I see you," Josh said, and Tyler nodded. There was a slight awkward moment before Josh pecked Tyler's lips and turned. Tyler grinned and turned towards the door, hand on the handle. "Wait, Tyler. Why did you keep staring at me during class?" Josh was smirking again. He obviously knew some variation of Tyler's answer, but seemed to be seeking confirmation. 

"Because you're a really fucking adorable human."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with Josh and his parents was so awkward it was painful. Part of him didn’t really expect it to go ahead, even now that Josh was his kind-of sort-of boyfriend. The silence around them was suffocating, no common ground for them to fall upon in conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You got it, folks, I'm actually adding a shitty second chapter almost two years after writing the first one. I would like to start off by saying that I really don't think that chapter is good at all, but I'm posting it anyway for some reason. The idea of writing this dinner scene came from a comment left by TheUndertakersMind, so when you realise how shit it is and how much of a disappointment it is compared to the first chapter, you can blame them (but seriously I love getting comments from you guys so thank you). I hope you like the garbage.

Dinner with Josh and his parents was so awkward it was actually physically painful. Part of him didn’t really expect it to go ahead, even now that Josh was his kind-of sort-of boyfriend. The silence around them was suffocating, choking him, and he could find no common ground for them to fall upon in conversation.

“So Josh is gay now?” Ashley, Josh’s oldest younger sibling asked, peering at her parents. Tyler glanced at Josh in time to see the vaguely uncomfortable expression flitter across his face.

“I suppose,” Laura, his mother, muttered when Josh didn’t respond. And Tyler really didn’t want to reinforce stereotypes, but with Josh’s newly dyed blue hair, earrings, and his frequent use of makeup, he couldn’t help but be surprised that nobody in his family knew.

“What does gay mean?” Josh’s youngest sibling, Abigail, asked dubiously, and suddenly Tyler found himself missing the painful silence. There were a few glances between the older members of the family before they apparently - Tyler couldn’t really read their glances – elected Josh to answer the question.

“It’s when a boy likes boys or a girl likes girls,” he answered simply.

“Oh,” Abigail said, and turned her scrutinising stare on Tyler. “So you’re his boyfriend.”

“Um,” Tyler said very eloquently, determinedly not looking at Josh for the answer. They had already discussed this. “Yes.” It was at least a good thirty seconds before Abigail nodded and let her gaze drop back to her plate.

As Tyler continued eating, he wondered whether he should be telling Laura that he loved her cooking. Except maybe William, Josh’s dad, was the one who had made it, and the family would think that he was being sexist. Was he being sexist? He didn’t think so, because he knew that William worked whereas Laura was a stay at home mum, so it would make sense for her to cook –

“So Tyler,” Laura began, giving him a smile that was probably meant to put him at ease but didn’t, “what are your plans for after school?” What was an acceptable answer for that? Should he tell the truth or tell a lie to make them like him more? Were they the kind of people to judge others on their graduation plans?

Tyler’s train of anxious thought was cut off with a swift and subtle kick from Josh. “Um,” he began again, nearly cringing at how nervous he must seem. “My parents want me to get a basketball scholarship to college, so I guess I’ll do that. I wouldn’t mind doing a degree in music, but I know it wouldn’t take me anywhere.”

“The music career is one you have to be very lucky to succeed in,” William said with an approving nod and a look at Josh and, whoops, didn’t Josh want to study music after school? Tyler shot Josh an apologetic look, but he didn’t seem upset.

The rest of dinner passed in a similar fashion, with Tyler occasionally being prompted for information about himself, but an almost constant silence surrounding them, barely broken by the scrape of cutlery on plates.

When it finally ended, Tyler didn’t have a moment to wonder if he was meant to offer to wash up before Josh was dragging him to his room. Apart from his mother yelling at him to keep his door open, nobody seemed to mind.

Not that Josh did keep the door open. He aggressively pulled it shut as soon as the two of them were inside his room, and Tyler was suddenly panicking that he had done something wrong.

“Jesus. Fucking hell,” Josh said, sinking down on his bed and patting the spot next to him in an invitation. “It wasn’t just me, right? That was the most awkward meal you’ve ever eaten?” Josh didn’t give him a chance to respond before continuing to ramble. “I promise we’re not usually like that. I swear. The kids usually take a deal with the devil himself to shut up, and dad usually tells a lot more stupid jokes.”

“Do you think they don’t like me? I feel like I wasn’t a very likeable person during that meal,” Tyler said, finally taking Josh’s offer to sit.

“Are you kidding? You were great – you answered questions just like they would want and were very polite. Mum’s going to love you, and dad’s going to say I could take a page out of your book. I’m the one who didn’t say a word the entire time.” It was strange, seeing Josh freaking out about something so much. Tyler had always assumed he was always as cool as he was at school.

“Well, when you come over to mine it will be so much worse. Mum will ask you so many questions that you’ll barely be able to deal with Madison asking about your hair and Zack trying to tell stories to embarrass me, and Jay has recently become obsessed with pirates and has started a collection of pirate themed objects that he’ll want to show you,” Tyler shook his head, grinning at Josh, who smiled softly back.

“So,” Josh said, soft smile turning devious. “The door is closed.” And as impressive as it was that Josh could waggle his eyebrows, Tyler wasn’t sure if he was up for making out so close to Josh’s family, and he told him that, prompting a laugh.

“So you’ll do it in the proximity of the entire student body, but not my family?” He asked, but didn’t push him, which was a bit of a shame because as much as he knew he shouldn’t, but Tyler hadn’t kissed Josh since the time in the janitor’s closet.

“I’d say I’m not that easy, but I think I’ve already made it pretty clear that I am,” Tyler grinned cheekily.

“Even so, I’ll treat you to a wonderful date on Saturday night, if you’re up for it?” It wasn’t a surprise, because clearly Josh liked Tyler, but that didn’t stop his heartbeat from picking up a pace.

“Josh Dun, I would almost say you’re doing this just to get in my pants,” he replied in good fun, elbowing Josh when he grinned and shrugged in response. “But how about you come over on Friday afternoon when my parents are at work and my siblings are at their friends, and you do get into my pants?” Tyler never thought he would be able to say something like that to a guy, just the two of them, but apparently he could blurt out anything if he put his mind to it.

Josh gave him a rakish grin. “It’s a date.”


End file.
